Sakit
by nanadalem
Summary: Mark, haechan. MARKCHAN. romace, fluff. etc. drabble


Cast; haechan, mark

Genre; romance, fluff. Etc

"Hyung.."

Sudah 20 menit berlalu dan haechan masih sesegukan duduk di samping ranjang rawat inap kekasihnya. Mark yang terganggu dalam tidurnya karena mendengar suara tangisan itu membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan sesosok yang dicintainya tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungil.

"Haechan," panggil mark pelan, yang di panggil membuka kedua tangannya dengan masih sesegukan, hati mark teriris melihat wajah haechan begitu sembab karena menangis "hyung.." haechan menghambur ke pelukan mark, kekasihnya sedikit meringis karena pergerakan haechan yang tiba tiba menubruk tubuhnya. "Hyungg.. jangan sakit.. hiks.." haechan melanjutkan tangisnya di pelukan mark.

"Hyung tidak sakit sayang, hyung tidak apa apa." Mark mengelus puncak kepala haechan dan merapikan poni anak itu yang basah karena keringat. Ia jarang melihat haechan-nya menangis seperti ini, terakhir ia melihat haechan nangis karena mereka putus, dan waktu itu haechan yang bahkan memintanya, mark yang tidak bisa berbuat apa apa hanya mengiyakan saja. Tapi yang ada, malah anak itu sendiri yang menghampiri rumah mark minta balikan dengan tangisnya yang membuat seluruh rumahnya dihiasi dengan rengekan anak itu.

Haechan yang masih mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan ruang untuk kekasihnya bernafas. "Aku hampir mati mendengarmu pingsan tadi, huks.. tak bisakah kau berhenti untuk selalu berkelahi dengan sekolah lain?! Kau tahu itu membahayakan dirimu sendiri hyung! Hiks.." haechan yang sedang sesegukan seperti itu saja masih bisa mengeluarkan omelannya, mark tak habis pikir dengan anak itu. Memang sih, ini semua juga ulah mark.

Mark tersenyum kecut lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "hehe.. iya iya aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" bujuk mark agar haechan segera menghentikan tangisannya, tangisan haechan memang tidak seheboh saat anak itu meminta balikan padanya, tapi tetap saja mark tidak mau haechan menangis karena dirinya.

"Selalu begitu! Bilang tidak akan mengulanginya tapi tetap saja selalu ikut ikutan dengan mereka! Huks.." haechan mengeluarkan ingusnya menggunakan tissue yang ia ambil di nakas, tangisnya tak mau berhenti sedari tadi. Dirinya begitu tak terima tatkala wajah tampan kekasihnya di hiasi luka lebam sana sini, hatinya perih melihat mark terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Hustt.. sudah menangisnya, sini, menaiklah." Mark menggeser tubuhnya memberi sedikit tempat agar haechan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, tangannya terulur menuntun haechan menaiki tempat tidurnya, keduanya terbaring miring dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Di tatapnya haechan dengan intens, lalu ia menghapus sisa air mata yang dengan seenaknya mengotori bagian tubuh favorit anak itu.

"Kau menangis seperti aku akan mati saja. Ahaha" mark tertawa hambar "memangnya kekasih mana yang tidak khawatir jika pacarnya masuk rumah sakit?!" Haechan memukul pelan dada kanan mark, mark sedikit meringis kesakitan, ia tak bohong jika hatinya sedikit tersentuh mendengar haechan yang khawatir akan dirinya.

"Iya iya, maafkan aku ya. Janji deh tidak akan kena pukul lagi" mark mengacungkan kelingkingnya, pinky promise. "Ralat, tidak akan ikut ikutan geng taeyong hyung lagi." Kata haechan mantap lalu menautkan kelingkingnya, dia sudah berhenti menangis,fyi.

"Kalau itu seperti nya tidak bisa, hehe" mark cengengesan seperti orang idiot, sifatnya begitu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika bersama dengan teman seperkumpulannya, ia akan menjadi harimau liar ketika tidak sedang bersama haechan, dan akan menjadi harimau yang tunduk jika bersama bayi beruang besarnya itu.

"Ish! Lebih baik putus saja jika kau tidak mau mendengar perkataanku!" Haechan tidak benar benar serius dengan perkataannya itu, mana mau ia putus lagi dengan orang yang amat dicintainya, "yasudah, palingan nanti juga kau sendiri yang minta balikan" ujar mark santai "dasar menyebalkan! Kali ini benar benar putus!" Iya, haechan memang bilang akan benar benar mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tetapi nyatanya ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang mark.

Sudahlah, jangan ambil pusing dengan perilaku bayi beruang besarnya mark itu, biarkan saja. Haechan memang seperti itu. Kalian pahamlah

End.

Iya, tau kok ini drabble yang amat sangat tidak berfaedah, hehe. Aku udh apus ff chronicle karena yah, banyak pembaca yang masih di 'bawah umur' sepertinya, padahal udh aku kasih rated m. Maksudnya, di bawah umur ini bukannya muda/ tua, tapi KEDEWASAAN.

Sekian dari saya,

See u mwahh


End file.
